Land of our Fathers
by Denxson
Summary: A young Prince from a far of world is sent to look for the land were his family came from.  The story might not be perfect but i'm working on it.
1. Chapter One: Call to War

**Chapter One: Call to War**

It's EC 1937, start of the Gallian Civil War. A young man has come to Europa from and far off world. He was an odd one for the Gallians he met in Fouzen; he was wearing a cape and a hood. All with Darcsen pattern, but he thought it was he's family pattern. He didn't know the Europa's customs.

As soon he walked in to the first town which was Fouzen he realized he was not the only one wearing the pattern. Looking around he spotted the closest Inn. He walked in to the inn and walked up to the Barkeep and said:

"Good day, can you tell me something about the pattern I'm wearing, as i can see most people are wearing it here as well?" asked the man.

"Well we are called Darcsens and we live in Europa for many years. People don't like us because we were... well that's a long story. Anyways the ruler of this land is also a Darcsen and she is trying to change something but currently we are in a state of a Civil War against the Rebels who want to kill all Darcsens in Gallia." said the Barkeep.

"Oh i see, to bad i got here on my own. Where is the Rebel HQ?" the man asked.

"Well its Gassenarl Castle, it's located in the south of Gallia." the Barkeep replied.

"What is the closest Gallian unit there?" the man asked again, he needed detailed information on the enemy and the unit's that could help him out.

"The only force in the south is the Lanseal Royal Military Academy. By the way were you from?" replied the Barkeep.

"I'm from a faraway country called Kalvland and thank you for all the information you gave me." the man said a walked out.

He started heading down to Vasel. After few hours of walking the man got to the river. He walks in to a small fisher village. Brought one of the fishing boats and went down the river to Vasel. The on his way he felt asleep and instead of stopping in Vasel he went all the way to Randgriz. Having no idea where he was, he was woken up but a quit young officer. Since he didn't know if they were friendly he drawn one of his pistols.

The officer was shocked by his reaction and quickly said:

"Wow, calm down, we are Gallian army." officer looking guy replied.

"Oh, sorry." the man put his to pistol back. "I felt asleep on the bout, i was heading for Vasel, so I'm not sure were i am."

"You went past Vasel, we are in Randgriz." He looked at the man and saw that he was wearing a strange armour and different pistols, not used by the empire or the federation. "Were are you from, and who are you?"

"Well my name is Godwin II Kritz, Major in the Kalvland army and also Prince of Kalvland." said Godwin.

"Kalvland never her of a such place, were is it located?" asked the officer.

"Very far, north-west of Gallia, and island nation. I'm here to speak to your Archduchess." said Godwin and added "I have a later from my father, that i need to show to you Archduchess."

"Well alright but you need to give us all your weapons and we will take you there." the officer replied.

Godwin took of his ammo belt, his two pistols and a strange sub machine gun looking thing off his back. Also two throwing knifes and a grenade. The said "I'm done. This is all."

The officer looked strangely at him but took weaponry off him and brought him to the Castle. When they got in lead him to a guest room in the castle. Where Godwin took off his battle armour and put on his dress uniform, which had the national flag and battalion colours. He looked at himself and thought "_I look good in this. Also i better make my father proud."_

Then he heard a knock on the door and said "Enter."

"Hello, i brought you a dress uniform but i see you brought your own, so we want be needing this." the officer placed the uniform on a desk, "Anyway since you are ready, the Archduchess wants to see you." Godwin nodded his head and of they went to the throne room.

One of the officers said "Major of the Kalvland Army and the Prince of Kalvland is here to see you, your Highness." Godwin walked in front of the Archduchess and knelt on one knee looking at the ground and said "It's an honour to be here your highness, in the land of my grandfathers."

"Welcome to Gallia, i see that you are also of Darcsen blood. In your country, are there many like you?" the Archduchess asked. Godwin looked up and replied "Your highness in my country we are all only people we live with each other in peace and we don't really think that much about different hair colour of customs, see my sister has darkish brown hair."

"Oh i see. Why did you want to see me Prince?" the Archduchess said.

"I came here with a group of my men because my father told me to look for the land of his father's father. So i took my Guard Battalion and left with a small navy fleet to look for this land and after few weeks going south-east we found Gallia. Your Highness." said Godwin. "Also my father King Godwin the first told me to hand over this letter to the ruler of the first nation that is friendly to our kind."

One of the officers walked up to Godwin and took the letter and gave it to the Archduchess. She read it the analysed it and said:

"In the letter said that '_If my son Godwin completed his mission they i ask you to use his service as help from our nation.' _So then your here to help us?" asked the Archduchess.

"If that is what my father said in that letter then I'm ready to serve." replied Godwin.

"As you may know Gallia is in a state of war. I really could use your help in supporting the Lanseal Cadets." said the Archduchess.

"Very well, but first i need to contact my fleet so i can support Lanseal with a battalion of my personal guard." replied Godwin.

After that short conversation the Archduchess said that she will help Godwin contact his fleet. But Godwin has to head to the Gallian Naval base which was down south. Were then he needs to report to the officer in charge of the Navy and hive him a written order that Archduchess Cordelia gave him.


	2. Chapter Two: Gallias new found Ally

**Chapter 2: Gallia's new found ally. **

The next day the officer that found Godwin the boat was waiting for him outside in front of the Randgriz Castle, next to a Car with a driver inside. This was a pretty nice a sunny day, even that it was still March.

Godwin walked up and got in the staff car, he sat on the back seat while, the officer sat in the front seat next to the driver.

Godwin was looking around, looking at the Gallian country side as they were driving in the staff car. Then Godwin looked at the officer and said "I guess we will be working with each other so how about an introduction?"

"Very well, I'm 2nd Lieutenant Carl Ingerburg, 1st Gallian Regiment." said Carl.

"Alright, I'm Major Godwin Kritz, Royal Prince's Guard Battalion." said Godwin

On the way to the naval base, Carl was talking to Godwin about the current situation in Gallia. And that the army was hit badly in the war that was fought two years ago. He was also saying that the army stuck in the north of the country holding the capital and key positions in the North, while the Lanseal Cadets are holding in the South. He was also say how bad it is because the Rebels are really mobile and that they are using guerrilla style of warfare. Which happens to be Godwin's favorite way of fighting and that his battalion is prepared to fight such an enemy.

Well their conversation was interrupted, because they arrived at the naval base. Two sailors opened the staff car doors; they were both wearing a Gallian army jucket but white trousers and white sailor's hats. Both of them saluted and then one of them said:

"The Vice Admiral waiting for you let me show you the way."

Godwin and Carl nodded and followed the sailor. They entered a big white building, and went up the stairs, turned left and entered the Vice Admiral's office. The Vice Admiral was handed the written order by Carl, while Godwin was just waiting for the '_Green Light_'. After a brief conversation between Carl and the Vice Admiral. Both Godwin and Carl walked out the building and headed to the port were there was a motor boat waiting for them. It took them few steps to get there.

When they got there a Senior Chief Petty Officer was waiting in the motor boat, for them two. When they got in the boat Godwin told the Chief Petty officer to head North West. As they got far in to the sea Godwin picked up a flare gun and fired a green beam in to the sunny sky. Five minutes later a red beam was in the sky. Godwin said that was the signal to wait.

Few seconds later a whole fleet appeared on the horizon. An hour later the ships got to the port, three destroyers and three transport ships. The Kalvlandian unit started disembarking in the port first went, the techicals, armed with 20mm auto cannons. Then the supply and medic trucks. I took few hours to get those vehicles of the ships. Then the troops were disembarking, first company soldiers were the first ones off, they quickly got on to their techicals and truck and were combat ready.

Godwin walked up to one of the Kalvlandian officer and said "Hey, Zak how you doing, did you miss your great company commander."

Zak saluted and said "Hell no, i didn't, all i was thinking of is getting of this god damned ship."

Godwin smiled, and said "Good to see again Zak, by the way this is Carl Ingerburg, 2nd Lieutenant, Gallian Army." He pointed at Carl.

Then Carl walked up to Zak shakened his hand and said "2nd Lieutenant, Ingerburg."

Zak replied "Zak 'Zaky' Anderson, Captain, Kalvlandian Army. Oh, and please don't ask about the nick name."

Godwin stepped in laughing "My sister once called him Zaky in front of the whole first company, so now everyone calls him that." the hi looked at Zak getting angry. "Any way we are heading to Gallian capital, while the rest of the battalion will stay here."

"Alright, road trip then." said Zak.

Few minutes later Godwin, Zak and Carl were leading the convoy to Randgriz in the Gallian Staff car. Zak and Carl were talking to each other while Godwin was just thinking to himself, "_I wonder where they will send us, bet down South to Lanseal."_

The convoy arrived in Randgriz early the next day. Everyone was pretty tiered, Zak was sleeping in the car, while Carl and Godwin were looking at the castle in silence. They stopped in front of the Randgriz castle while the first company made camp behind the city walls.

Carl got out of the car first, while Godwin got Zak and dragged him out of the car. Zak was shocked that he got dragged out of the car while dreaming about his girlfriend, he was also angry at Godwin. But after Zak got out of the car he saw the castle and was amazed. He quickly straitened his uniform, and stud up straight for attention. The Godwin pointed at the castle said "This is the Randgriz Castle, Zak."

Zak's eyes were wide open. Then three of them walked in to the castle. Zak was again amazed but this time by the inside of the Castle. Carl and Godwin leaded Zak to a guest room were he needed to change in to his dress uniform before they could see the Archduchess all together.

When they got there, Zak changed in few minutes while, Godwin and Carl were waiting for him outside. Zak went outside a joined Carl and Godwin, both Godwin and Zak were wearing a dark khaki green uniform, and both of them had a four-pointed cap, which was the standard officer cap in the Kalvlandian army. Both also had medals, which were awarded through combat only. That meant that they weren't 'green' in combat, their battalion was made out veterans only.

Then they headed to the throne room, were the Archduchess was waiting for them. They walked in, and knelt on one knee. Then stud up straight.

"You Highness, I brought my men with me, this man here is my right hand Captain Zak Anderson." Said Godwin.

"Very well, please take your man to Lanseal and support the cadets any way you can." Said the Archduchess.

"Your Highness may I be attached to Major Kritz's battalion as an adviser since they don't know the area very well?" asked Carl.

"Alright Lieutenant you may assist Major Kritz in his mission of supporting Lanseal cadets." Said Archduchess.

The all three of them headed to their rooms in the castle, and changed in to their battle gear, and packed their stuff. They re-united in front of the car, which was waiting for them in front of the castle. All three got in and drove through the city witch was buzzing since it was already nearly 10:00 AM.

They drove outside of the city, to were the first company was. They got out of the staff car and all men were in a line and as the three officers got out of the car, every man in the unit saluted and a Staff Sargent took one step forward and said "Sir, the first company is ready to move out, while the second, third and the logistic company will be here in few minutes, sir."

Godwin looked at him and said "Very well Staff Sargent."

The whole company was ready to move out, they just waited for the three remaining companies that were on the way and should rejoin them any minute. Some people who spotted the company waiting outside of Randgriz, we shocked to so much military activity, but they saw the Gallian Flag on one of the vehicles so they weren't scared. The younger kids were looking at all the military equipment the unit was using. The only odd thing in this unit was that soldiers were wearing the Darcsen pattern not even looking like Darcsens due to their hair colour.

The three companies stopped on the side of the road and three cars drove past them, and were clearly heading towards the first company. The three cars stopped and one officer from each car got out and saluted to Godwin.

A quite short, blond haired man in glasses, with a scar on his right cheek, said "Sir, first Lieutenant Mike Wolfsburg, Second Company commander reporting for duty, Sir!"

Then a dark hair girl carrying a light machinegun took one step forward and said "Sir, first Lieutenant Natasha Dodson, Third Company commander reporting for duty, Sir!"

A man in a full face mask with blondish brown hair said "Yo Sir, first Lieutenant Xavier Remington with the Logistic Company up and ready as normal, Dude!"

"Alright guys get you units ready we, heading for Lanseal Military Academy." Said Godwin. Everyone got back in to their cars and trucks ready to move out, just waiting for the Major's order. "Alright Royal Prince's Guards, Move out!" Godwin shouted. The whole battalion was on its way to Lanseal to support the cadets.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is reading this please comment, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please write them.<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Lanseal

**Chapter 3: Lanseal**

The convoy was moving slowly due to the large enemy activity in the area. The car that Godwin was in has slowed down and was no longer leading the convoy, two technicals took over, and both armed with 20mm auto-cannons. A squad of soldiers was also walking on either side of the road. Most of the soldiers were armed with bolt-action rifle, only some had submachine guns.

First squad of the first company when forward even more, scouting in front of convoy. The squad was commanded by Zak. As soon as the convoy was getting closer, there was the sound of heavy fighting. Godwin got the radio and said "Zak what's going on out there, over?"

"Godwin a bunch of cadets got stuck in a fire fight with the Rebels we moved in to help them. We hold the Rebels off so you can pass safely, but I would use the help of the first company, over." replied Zak through the radio.

"Alright, first company coming in, over." Godwin said.

"Ok we'll stay put until then, over and out." Zak replied.

Godwin then gave a command to the rest of the first company to move forward. The soldiers that were walking on the either side of the road, hoped on to the back of the passing trucks and jeeps and drove down the road at a maximum speed.

Then the convoy also increased its speed going quicker and head towards Lanseal. As they were getting closer and closer, they could hear more of the gun fight that was going on, the could also heard the heavy 20mm guns open fire

Meanwhile, Zak was taking have behind a house, and he was talking to the commander of the Lanseal Squad. The squad leader was a young kid, probably not even 19; he had redish brown hair. Also he wasn't as smart on tactics.

"….take your men and take out that tank, we will support you from here" said Zak and then added "I try to make him focus on us so it's easier for your squad to blow him sky high."

They young energetic squad leader nodded his head and said "Alright. Zeri, Cosette and Reiner come with me the rest cover us." A Darcsen in glasses, a blond hair girl and brown hair guy with a medieval looking lance followed the young leader.

Then a soldier wearing a hat who held a shield and a Warpick said "All right Avan, man we'll keep them busy."

Then the four of them went running. At the same time more troops on both side arrived. The rest of the first company arrived just in time bringing in the support weapons and snipers. The gun fight was so intents that the Rebels had send in another tank in to support them.

Two snipers dressed in a green camouflage found them self a spot in a two story building. Covering the area where Avan and his men were from the window. The sniper aimed at a machine gunner who got Avan pinned down, he slowly moved the crosshair aiming at the gunner's head and gently squeezed the trigger and got a perfect head shot, right on target. His spotter smiled and said "Great one Clark."

The sniper didn't reply. He just did the bold action and loaded another bullet in to the barrel. When he finished doing that he heard someone running up the stairs. Quickly turned and pointed his rifle towards the exit. The soldier that was running up the stairs, stopped in the door way and said "Wow… calm down, I only brought you something more heavier, we got another tank, Zak wants you to take it out."

Without saying a word the sniper stood up, walked over to the soldier and took a heavy calibre rifle that was wildly used by the infantry for anti-tank use, also by sharp shooters for long range sniping.

At the same time Avan and his four man squad finally got to the tank, Reiner aimed at the glowing blue Ragnite engine and fired his Lance blowing the tank sky high.

When the rest of the men heard the explosion the first company alongside the Lanseal Cadets started to charge pushing the Rebels back. As they pushed on forward, Clark aimed his anti-tank rifle at the exposed tank engine and fire one well aimed shoot.

As the Rebels realized their armour support was taken out they started to sound the retreat. The First Company and the Lanseal cadets cheered and laughed as they realised they have won.

Soon after Zak realised that the rest of the convoy passed when they were focused so much on the combat.

"Alright guys it's time to head back to Lanseal." Said Avan.

Zak walked up to him and said "I guess we are heading the same way so how about I give you and your squad a ride back to the base?"

Avan just nodded his head and ever one got on the trucks and soon after started heading back to Lanseal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the main convoy was just stopping in front of Lanseal. While Godwin and Carl in the staff car drove to Lanseal to meet the headmaster. The car stopped in front of the main building, and the two officers got out and stood in front of a man, who hand brown hair and was wearing a light brown jacked and trousers.<p>

"Welcome to Lanseal, my name is Professor Hubert Brixham" said Brixham

Carl couldn't believe his eyes but he just stood in front of the 'Blue Death' himself. But after getting though the shock he said "S-second Lieutenant Carl Ingerburg, and this is Major Godwin Kritz. We are here to see Headmaster Kluivert."

Brixham shook their hands and said "Yes, the headmaster has been expecting you." Then he added "Please follow me."

The two officers made their way following Brixham. As they followed him, Godwin was looking around as he saw many students looking at them. Godwin could hear many conversations and whispers. He worked out that the students were surprised to see that the military showed up and also many were confused by the different equipment they had.

When they walked in to the headmaster's office, they saw an old man sitting behind a wooden desk. Both, Godwin and Carl saluted while Brixham just said "Here are the two officers we were waiting for, Lieutenant Ingerburg and Major Kritz."

"Very well." He then looked at the two officers and said "I'm Headmaster Kluivert and this is Lanseal. I also know why you are here and from what I know you are under my command." He then thought to himself _"Damn… more idiots that will stick their nose in to my project."_

Then he looked at Brixham and said "Professor Brixham, I'm sure that we have some free rooms. Please give Lieutenant Ingerburg and Major Kritz a room each, here in the Academy."

Brixham just nodded, turned around and said to the officers "Follow me, please." The two officers just nodded and followed Brixham.

Since there was no free room in the boy's dorm or teacher's room, both were given rooms in the girl's dorm. They both got all equipment they needed to write reports and such.

Godwin unpacked his backpack and left most of his stuff in the room. Then he returned back to the convoy. He told his officers to make camp few kilometres south from Lanseal.

Logistic and Third company started to make the camp while the Second was fortifying it.

* * *

><p>Back at Lanseal the first company finally arrived. Carl was already waiting for Zak. As Zak was walking towards Carl, Class G got out of the trucks and made their way to the Academy.<p>

Carl saluted to Zak and said "Change of plans we are heading few kilometres south, to our base."

Zak just nodded and said "Alright let's get going."

Both officers got in to a car and drove away from Lanseal. The drove down south, after few minutes of driving full speed, they finally reached the camp. The forward part was pretty much finished. The HQ, wooden bunker was also done. Lots of army tents were set up as well.

Zak and Carl got out of the car and made their way over to the HQ bunker. When both of them were walking Carl was surprised to see such a camp being made in such a short time. He was also surprised to see lots of soldiers doing the best to finish the camp as quick as possible. Even parts of the first company joined in.

Zak and Carl got in to the bunker were Godwin was. Godwin looked at them, and saluted. Then he said "How many casualties?" He said that we no emotions, like it was a normal thing to him.

Zak just replied carelessly as Godwin did "Private Fox got killed, while 5 others got wounded. Not bad for a first day back in combat." Godwin just nodded.

Godwin the turned to a Radio operator and said "Tell the fleet to send a message back to Kalvland, that private Fox got killed in action."

The radio operator did what his commander instructed him to do. Then a different radio operator turned to Godwin and said the following message "Sir, Professor Brixham asked if you would like to teach each class at Lanseal about Kalvland and our military, Sir?"

"Alright, send the following message: Professor I'm happy to teach each class about their new found ally, it will help our relations." Godwin replied, and then he walked outside. Carl and Zak followed.

"Zak you will take command, me and Carl have to head back to Lanseal. I have to talk to the headmaster about the cooperation of our forces, tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess this is it for this chapter. I think it's alright but I'm not sure. But still.<strong>

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter Four: Godwin's Past

**Chapter 4: Godwin's Past**

It was still very early, 4:00am, but Godwin was already on his feet doing laps on the drill ground. By 5:00 am he was practising with his submachine gun. By that time there was already a small crowd of students of which most was girls. Most of them thought Godwin was very attractive, especially in this black shirt. By 6:00 am the cowed was bigger since more students joined in to see a mock battle between Godwin and some hot shots from Class D.

Godwin wasn't wearing any defences, he only carried two training knifes, smock grenade and a pistol. While he was facing two scouts, two shock troopers and one engineer. All five of them was heavily armed and armoured.

"_This will be a good training; also it will help me understanding my enemy." _Godwin thought to himself, while checking his pistol and extra magazines.

When the battle started, Godwin was behind a metal container. He heard two soldiers running down a narrow path that was just to his left. He took a smock grenade and threw it in their direction.

He squatted and crouched to them slowly with two knifes in his hands. He got up a cut ones throat, then he turned and stubbed the other in the heart. Crouched again and picked up a T-Mag.

Godwin run forward. Stopped and got behind some sandbags and saw an engineer walking looking for him. Godwin placed the T-Mag on the ground, then grabbed his pistol and took an aim.

The first bullet missed the engineer's head but the other two were right on target. After firing his last shots Godwin got down, because he heard the remaining two soldiers running. One knelt next to the engineer, while the other was watching the area around them.

Godwin picked up the T-Mag that was next to him. He got up and opened fire. Hit the guy that standing while. The other soldier jumped for caver behind some sandbags. Godwin stopped firing, the other guy's head popped up to look around, then Godwin fired again, but only three bullets were fired, then as he was pressing the trigger all he could hear was a "Click.". His opponent hand an evil smile, but as soon he got up and ready to fire Godwin dropped the T-Mag and grabbed his side arm and fired four last bullets.

After the mock battle Godwin got stopped by the same five. One of the said "Sorry for wanting to beat you up, but you we thought you were showing off."

"There is no need to say sorry. Also I should have stopped training when I saw some many of you come and watch me." Godwin replied and then smiled.

"For the People and the Prince We Fight, Royal Prince' Guards." A soft female voice was reading what was written on Godwin's shirt. Then asked "Sir what does that mean?"

Godwin turned around and looked at a girl with dark blue hair. Near the same height as he was. She was also holding a book. Godwin smiled at the girl and said "It the motto of my unit, we fight 'For the People and the Prince'. Well for-" When he was about finish. Carl stopped him and said "I see you got up early Major."

One of the five cadets from class D said in a shock "M-m-major, Sir we are sorry we didn't know."

"No, no please, it's my mistake for not wearing my uniform." Godwin said before looking in to the sky and turning back to the girl "As I was saying, I only fight for the people because I'm also a Prince. But any ways what time is it now?"

"It's Time for Class. It's already 7:00am" said Carl and every one left in a hurry. Carl faced Godwin "I see you get along just fine here, well it's time for us as well."

Godwin without saying anything just ran back to his room. Got a shower and put on his dress uniform. He quickly grabbed a map of Kalvland and a book about history of Kalvland. Run back down, and headed with Carl to professor Brixham's class.

As they walked in to the Class, they saw professor Brixham talking to his Class. But he stopped as he saw them two walking into the class. As they walked in Brixham said "Welcome gentlemen." Then turn to his class and said "Class G, today you will learn about Gallia's ally. This is Major Godwin Kritz and he will talk to you about his nation military."

Just when he was about to speak he saw the same girl, that was reading the motto of his shirt. "I see we have some familiar faces here. As Professor Brixham said I'm a rank of a Major but I'm also a Prince. The nation I'm from is called Kalvland and is very far North-West of Gallia." He then took a small map of Kalvland and gave it to the class. "As you can see Kalvland is made out of 18 different islands. Each island is guarded by a company or a battalion of men. But in some cases there is more troops present on each island. So our army is pretty small, that's why we depend so much on are navy and air force." When he said that last word everyone was shocked. No one in Gallia never saw a proper aircraft, they only heard that the Imperials and Federation have them.

Avan looked at Godwin and said "But I thought that the air crafts were just invented?"

Godwin smiled and said "If you don't believe me I have a book about history of Kalvland. There is a picture from the battle of Yoko, were our fighter were sent every 40 minutes into the air to take out the enemy bombers." Then Godwin grabbed a book he brought with him. Opened on the marked page and showed them a picture from 1934 during the battle of Yoko. On the picture there was a fiver fighter lifting off the ground.

Then the same girl from before, read an extract from the book out laud "During the second day of fighting for the Yoko island, Kalvland's 105th Ghost squadron was sent in to the sky every 40 minutes to fight off the Taolandian invaders... After the 37 day battle there was only nine pilots left from the squadron of 24 pilots. This was a great loss for the elite 105th Ghost Squadron, but thanks to their heroic act of bravery they saved the Yoko Island and helped win the war." Then she looked at Godwin and asked "Sir did you take part in the land battle?"

Godwin scratched his head and said "Yes. That was the bloodiest battle my battalion ever thought in its history. At the start of the battle, my battalion was down sized from five companies to two companies due to the heavy fighting on the south east part of the island. The casualties were high, and we had no artillery or naval support. But by 17th day of the battle, the navy finally arrived giving us the support and supplies we badly need. But by the end of the battle many great men died on that south east part of the island." A small tear was running on Godwin's left cheek. For him it was more than just a battle it was a nightmare. It was something he would rougher forget.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked some other student. Godwin just nodded and said "Sorry about that. Anyways we beaten the invaders, and we hand two peaceful years until we allied with Gallia. But I'm happy to help out and fight for Gallia because it's were my great, great, great, great grandfather came from. So I'm part Gallian."

Then Godwin went on to explaining the Kalvland military tactics and how air force and land force cooperate. Also told them why Kalvland doesn't use any tanks. He told them "It's not the numbers or the strength of an army that wins the battle but the speed. You need to be mobile to overwhelm your enemy as quick it possible. Take out their command centre. Then when they realise that there is no one to lead, the morale will go down so they will try and surrender."

After the lesson Godwin and Carl walked over to the headmaster's office. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk as always. Then he looked a Godwin and asked "Have you ever been in combat Major?"

"Yes sir. From 1934 to 1935 I was fighting in the Defence of Kalvland against an Invasion." Godwin replied. The then the headmaster asked another question "In how many battles did you take part, and did you win them?"

"Sir, In 1934 I took part in the first battle of the war witch was for an island called Yoko, we won after 37 days. After that there was the Battle of Deunan Island and Omi Island. We won on Deunan Island but lost Omi Island due to the lack of men. In 1935 we fought on the Alexis Island, The first battle we've lost but we then got reinforced and won the island in the second battle. Then we got sent to take back Omi Island, which we won but only after the third battle for the island. So in total I've been in eight battles, Sir."

"Good so you are an experienced commander even at such a young age. I've heard of Rebel activity in the Arlem region. Please take part of your force and squad G and defeat the Rebels." the headmaster said. Godwin and Carl just saluted and walked out.

Godwin headed by to his room and radioed the battalion HQ. He told Zak to send a 25 men squad over to Lanseal.

One hour later the squad was already waiting in front of Lanseal. Clark was waiting with his spotter next to a technical. Then Class G appeared with their tank and Godwin and Carl just behind them.

"Godwin you're late." Clark spoke for the first time since landing in Gallia. Godwin just replied "Clark nice to see joining us." Godwin then turned to Carl and said "This is my cousin Staff Sargent Clark Kritz-Vorbek. The best sniper Kalvland ever had and this girl standing next to him, is his spotter and girlfriend, Fiona Viss." Fiona smiled.

Everyone then got on the trucks and technicals. Class G's tank was leading the convoy. They got to a village in the Arlem region an hour later. The tank and two techicals were up front. The infantry divided into five assault teams. Godwin stuck with Avan, since Avan was commanding the attack.

"Hey kido, you're in charge. Just tell me when you need help." Godwin said to Avan.

Avan nodded. He then looked through his binoculars at the village. He could see two light tanks, one APC and lots of infantry. Lancers, Scouts, and whole lot of shock troopers. Avan then turned to Godwin and said "Could you get your sniper there?" Avan pointed a two story building about 50 yards away. Godwin just nodded and said "Kid you're the boss." Then took his radio and said "Clark get yourself in that two story building, north east of my location." Few seconds later Clark and his spotter Fiona were both running to the two story building that was north east of Godwin's position.

"This is Clark, we are in position. There is a forth tank north from my position, there is also another dozen of infantry behind few farm houses." Clark said through the radio.

Godwin turned to Avan and said "Avan we got another tank and a dozen of infantry behind the house Clark's in."

"Can Sergeant Clark, take it out?" Avan asked.

Godwin radioed Clark and said "Clark to you have a clear shot on that tank?"

"Well we could stop it from moving but it still will be battle operational. I don't have a clear view so no promises Godwin." Clark said.

"Alright when it's a go, try to stop it, then run." Godwin said. Then he turned to Avan "They will stop it from moving but its turret will be still operational. So it your lancers job to take it out." Avan nodded.

After a brief conversation on who should attack first. Then they were ready to go, Avan and his group will attack first up the main road. Zeri and his group will flank and attack from the right. While the other three teams lead by Carl will flank left and surround the enemy.

Few minutes later it was a go. Avan's group was attacking first, Class G's tank opened fire on one of the Rebel tanks blowing it sky high. Two technicals were moving slowly on either side of the tank and firing at the Rebel infantry. The infantry was running forward scouting the area and taking out any Rebel anti-tank units.

When Clark heard the first shot I opened fire from an anti-tank rifle that Fiona carried for him. After stopping the tank, Clark picked up his sniper rifle and started shooting at targets that Fiona was calling out for him. One by one the foe was killed off; moving or hiding the enemy wasn't safe.

"Keep it up Clark and we take them out ourselves." Said Fiona and smiled.

Class G's tank took out the enemy APC, while the Infantry charged forward.

Meanwhile on the enemy's right flank Zeri and his group attacked, surprising the enemy. Thanks to Zeri's group, the group led by Avan managed to break through. Godwin was running and spraying bullets at the enemy, he run to cover when heard the "Click!" sound when he tried to fire. Godwin then placed his gun on his own back and took out two pistols.

Just before continuing the charge and pushing the enemy back, Godwin heard sound of machine gun fire. From the other side of the village, it was Carl's group surrounding the enemy. The Rebels just realised that the forces they were fighting was just a decoy while the bigger force surrounded them, cutting there only escape route. The next thing that happened was the Rebel surrender; about 16 rebels were taken captive.

* * *

><p>Already back at Lanseal few wounded soldiers were carried on stretchers to the hospital. Some of the wounded were kalvlandian but some were Lanseal cadets from Class G. Amongst the wounded was Helmut Bourdais, Erik Kampmann and Magari. Godwin was walking alongside them all the way back to the hospital. He was talking to Magari, she was only shot in the leg. Magari was also the girl from before that Godwin was talking to about his unit's motto.<p>

They were talking about Kalvland's history and Godwin's past, mostly about the years he served in the army. He also talked about his childhood.

"Well as I kid I wasn't any special, I was just a normal boy. I went to a public school and lived alongside the normal people, instead of royalty. My ancestors made this law for the Royalty that a member of a Royal family has to live alongside the people to learn how they feel and what problems they have. So i don't really think of myself as better than others." Godwin Said.

"I see, so you are just a normal guy. You are handsome but nothing special." Magari replied and Godwin just nodded.

Magari was then put on one of the hospital beds. Godwin was still by her side, as their conversation dragged on. Then Magari asked Godwin for a favour "Godwin could you possibly bring me some books to read?"

"Yeah, sure tell me what you want read about and I get you them." Godwin replied and smiled.

Then she told he what books to bring, he wrote the list down and went running off to the library. It took him 45 minutes running up and down getting all the books Magari asked him to bring. He then went walking back to the hospital with about ten books. The books were all about different things and Godwin was surprised that Magari reads about all that stuff.

On the way back I was stopped by Avan.

"Hey Godwin were you heading?" asked Avan.

"Uh… me… well… I'm heading back to the hospital." Godwin replied.

"Oh, I see. Who are those books for?" asked Avan.

Godwin looked away and then said "Well… those are… for M-m-magari.

"Oh I see man. Well see you later." Avan said.

Godwin was back on his way to the hospital. Walking at a quick steady pace, not thinking much about anything, and smiling every time someone said 'Hello' or 'Good Day, Sir'.

He then walked back to the room, were Magari was. She was lying in bed, looking at the door were Godwin just came in. He smiled at her and she also replied with a smile. Godwin placed the books next to her bed, on a small table. He then grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed.

"So you came back. I was starting to worry." Magari said.

"Sorry, it took some time to get all of those books." Godwin replied.

"Can you tell me something? She asked.

Godwin smiled, then nodded and said "You can ask me anything you like." Then she said slowly "W-w-why did you cry, after I read that extract from your book?"

"This is a long and sad story, and it's a dark episode in my life. But if you insist to hear it, then very well." Godwin said and then added "In it was 3rd January 1934, my uncle was assassinated by our enemy because they thought our country could not with stand their invasion without him. Which we proved them wrong on the 1st February 1934, it was during the first few hours of the battle. We were still in the middle of digging trenches and fortifying our positions on the beaches and in the forests." He then took few deep breaths and continued "We were disorganized and confused, and we were hammered by their navy in to scrap. We took cover; we wear shelled by their ships for over half an hour. I was a staff sergeant back then, still very young only 17 years old. I was a squad leader. After the enemy stopped shelling our positions, every one quickly grabbed their rifles and got ready to hold off an infantry attack. But what we didn't see coming was swimming tanks, they were the first wave of the enemy and there was more to come." He then stopped and started looking back through thoughts, tried to figure out what happened next. Then he said "Our snipers opened fire from their heavy calibre rifles, they stopped the tanks from moving but their guns were still firing. I saw few soldiers running up to them getting on the turrets, opening their hatches and throwing grenades down them. Some guys who tried that were cut down by the tank's machine gun. I got my grenade and run as fast as I could jumped on the tank, opened the hatch and through my grenade down. Then run back, when I was running back I heard an explosion behind me. I jumped in my fox whole and looked at the smoking tank. I grabbed my rifle and I was ready, just when the enemy infantry landed. The battalion was fighting the enemy for the next few hours; wave after wave of enemies came at us. Each attack we stopped but every time we had heavy casualties." Godwin started thing if to tell her his darkest secret or not. Then he thought to himself _"Oh what the hell, the whole battalion knows any way."_ He then said "After a few days we all were tiered, the enemy was attacking at night so we had no sleep. After few more days some of us started to use ragnait, most of us used it because we couldn't take it anymore, i took it as well. After two weeks I was an addict I was taking in more and more ragnait but when my cousin, Clark found out about took me and sent me behind the front line. There I stayed in the medic tent for six days getting out of the addiction. Those were the hardest six days in my life." He then stopped as he saw that Magari was about to speak.

"So is this way you don't talk about your first war much?" asked Magari.

"Yeah that and also because lots of my friends died in combat. After I got out of the addict I was sent back to the front line. The line was pushed back by two kilometres. I re-joined the battalion when there were only three companies left. I was moved to the machine gun squad, I was placed as a gunner. The next week we were holding the line to the last man, I ditched the machine gun after two or three days, it was useless I run out of ammo. I was lost in the forest with my side arm only. I was wondering around the forest for another two days. Then I run in to Clark and five of his men. Clark was just 14 then and was already, ready to fight. He wanted pay back for his father. Few days later we found our way back then we were told that we were relieved by fresh new forces and the battalion was sent behind the front line. When we got there, there were only two companies left. The 5th company nearly at full strength with only few casualties, and a mixed company. That was the end of the battle for us."

Godwin then stood up and left. He was feeling a shame.

* * *

><p><strong>I was pretty happy with this chapter when I started writing it. But now I think its bad putting his past into this.<strong>

**But I'll wait for reviews and then see and think about rewriting it.**


	5. Chapter Five: Official's Visit

**Chapter Five: Official's Visit **

It was already few weeks after the last mission in the Arlem region. In that time the battalion was just doing some regular patrols. Godwin was teaching about Kalvland and its current situation and he was also showing the battalion's equipment to the cadets. Most of the students were very interested in the M33 submachine gun (German MP40 look alike.), for the cadets the weapon had a very strange shape. The cadets also thought that the weapon was just too accurate to be a submachine gun. But this day something odd was going to happen.

Meanwhile Godwin was just walking past the R&D building as he saw a Class G tank diving out of the building. The tank drove next to Godwin and stopped, and then Lavinia Lane pooped out of the hatch.

"Hi Lavinia, what are you doing?" asked Godwin.

Lavinia turned around and looked at Godwin in surprise. Then she said "Oh hi Godwin, well I'm just taking the tank out for a routine drive. I want to check that everything is working, you never know when it's the next mission."

"Yeah you're right, good thinking." Godwin replied.

"Thanks and what are you doing here anyway?" asked Lavinia.

"Well I just have some free time and I was heading to the R&D building. I wanted to ask you if I can use some of your stuff to upgrade my M33." Godwin said.

"Oh, well I don't know if you can upgrade your M33 with the stuff I got, but you can go and have a look maybe you'll find something." Lavinia replied.

"Thanks, I'll go have a look." Godwin said. Then left and headed for the R&D building. While Lavinia drove off in her light tank.

Godwin entered the R&D and headed straight for the small arms section. There were many weapons and upgrades for them, including sights, scopes, flamethrowers and such things. Godwin placed his M33 on a workshop table, and he then took a grenade launcher and a scope. He was then measuring attachments and he was trying to work out which one would be the best or which would be the easiest and quickest to modify. He was also trying to pick the scope with the shortest zoom as he didn't want a sniper rifle but something that could help him aim better.

After three and a half hour of work, he was finally done. His M33 had now an under barrel grenade launcher and a scope with an x1 zoom, which was just enough for mid-range combat. After that he was just making his way back to his room, but he heard the bell toll and suddenly stopped. Godwin looked up at the tower then looked back down and saw Lavinia again this time running to the R&D.

Godwin realised that something is going to happen he then run to his room instead. He got in his room and got on the radio and called for Zak. Zak's voice could be heard in the radio, he was saying "What's up Godwin?"

"Zak I want you and a six techincals in front of Lanseal, like for yesterday." Godwin said.

"Godwin what's going on?" asked Zak.

"I don't know but I have a hunch that something bad is going to happen." Godwin replied.

Few minutes later Godwin heard that someone was running down the hall as well. The minute later he turned around he saw Carl running in. Carl just stopped and said "Godwin we got to go, I heard that a Gallian government official will be travelling down south and Class G is appointed as escort."

"Damn I knew that something is going to happen." He then looked through the window and said "I already called for a six vehicle patrol we will follow them and if something bad is going to happen we will cover them."

Carl just nodded in agreement and walked out. Godwin then changed in to his battle dress, which took some time and then Godwin left for the main gate. Godwin was walking slowly, few minutes later he was joined by Carl. Carl was still looking forward and walking alongside Godwin, he then asked "So what's the plan Godwin?"

Godwin explained the whole plan to Carl. As the duo moved to the main gate they could see the Class G moving along next to them. Godwin and Carl just waved and then saluted, saying good luck in their own way. The Class returned the salute and moved on.

"Are you sure our troops in enough to support them?" asked Carl with a worrying face.

"Well… nope. But you will help me bring the cavalry along." Godwin replied.

"C-c-cavalry, what do you mean?" asked Carl.

"Well you are going to help me bring class A along." Godwin smiled and then added "You are a Gallian officer while I'm just a foreigner and Darcsen to them. As you can see they while not listen to me, despite my rank as a Major."

"Alright, so what are we waiting for?" asked Carl once more.

"I'm waiting for my men; I don't know what you are waiting for. Go get class A Carl." Godwin said, putting on an evil smile on his face.

Carl left and started heading back. Carl was pretty annoyed, but he understood that they would have to call for back up themselves sooner or later. I took him some time getting to the Class A's homeroom. When he walked in he saw that the lesson wasn't on and that everyone was just minding their own business. Carl stood in front of the class; he then took a deep breath and said "Any one volunteers to go on a special mission?"

The class just stood still and turned facing Carl. Carl looked around but no one answered, then he turned for the door, just when he was about make his way out, a female voice answered "Sir wait, what is that mission about?"

Carl smiled and turned facing the girl with pink hair and said "As you know Class G just left on its own, so I and my friend think that the Rebels are up to something. We need you to back us and them up, are you up for it soldiers?"

"Alright sir, we will be ready if called but it will take us some time to get there. So you will be on your own sir." The girl with pink hair replied.

* * *

><p>While Carl was off talking to the Class A, Godwin was waiting for Zak to arrive. Few minutes later Godwin could see a vehicle far in the distance going at a high speed, he thought to himself "That's about time you show up."<p>

Another few minutes, and the technical stopped in front of Godwin. Zak jumped out of the passenger's seat and stood up straight and gave Godwin a salute. Godwin saluted back and walked up to the fellow officer, and said "Finally you're here."

"Hey I took me some time picking the volunteers, any way I also…" he paused and walked over to the back of the vehicle. He then opened a box and pulled out a new weapon (Sturmgewehr 52 look alike.) then added "I also thought we would need those since it only that many of us."

"Nice an M-37 battle rifle, I thought they are still prototype?" asked Godwin.

"Well you see I took few of them before we left. I kind of guess we going to need them at some point didn't know that it will happen so quickly." Zak replied and the put up an evil smile.

"For once you used your brain, any ways thanks for bringing those along." Godwin said.

Zak passed the M-37 battle rifles to every man in the squad, living one still in the box. Then Godwin saw Carl walking his way with one hand in the air holding a thumb up. Godwin smiled and grabbed the last rifle in the boxed, then made few steps towards Carl and tossed the rifles to him. Carl cached the rifle and looked at it in surprise. Then made his last few steps towards the two officers, and then asked "What is this for?"

"A little present from both of us. It's an M-37 battle rifle which is a newly developed weapon." Godwin said. Zak added "It's a prototype so this gun will be used in combat for the first time. It's chambered with our standard 6.5mm bullets which have a high ballistic coefficients and sectional density which gives the bullet a great stability in flight, resistant to wind deflection and has an excellent penetration."

"I wonder how you know all that stuff, when it's a prototype rifle." Asked Carl, then added "But thanks anyway."

"My pleasure and I also know so much because our standard service rifle uses the same type of bullet." Zak replied and smiled afterwards.

"Ok we have no time to waist, get in the vehicles!" Godwin ordered, both officers nodded and got in the vehicles.

The squad was now on the move, they were heading behind Class G. The thing they knew for sure was that they were heading to the Leanbluff Forest. But they knew if an official is coming down south, that meant he or she is coming from Randgriz, and there is only one way through the forest from Randgriz. There were also few other roads joining with it, some made cross roads others didn't.

Few minutes of driving they got to a second cross road. Godwin then told Zak and Carl that if something will happen they should take three vehicles and move forward to worn Class G, while he will stay here and hold this position with the remaining force. Seconds after the conversation the whole unit heard a loud explosion, not far from here.

Zak and Carl without waiting for Godwin's order got in to the vehicle and drove to where they could see a large smoke column. Godwin prepared the defense of the cross road, with the tehnicals covering the roads and troops behind them. From two other roads rebels started to appear, there were many of them, lancers, engineers, scouts and lots of shocktroopers. Godwin was looking at the approaching troops, he had his arm up ready to give the order to fire, but he was waiting for the enemy to get closer. Few seconds later the enemy was close enough, Godwin gave the order to attack.

He's men opened fire at the upcoming enemies, the machine gunners who fired the 20mm guns from the technicals, were not even aiming, as long as their gun were pointing at the enemy and see troops get ripped to shreds, they were pretty happy.

Godwin was firing in short bursts, taking enemies down one by one. He was thinking "Keep on coming I might beat my last score of 721 enemies killed." He also had a wide smile on his face every time he saw more and more of those bustards falling down to the ground.

After a few minutes of a heavy gun fight, the rebels started to retreat. Godwin took a deep breath and sat down on the ground, leaning against the vehicle. One of his soldiers asked "Sir, are they retreating?" Godwin just looked up at the soldier and replied "No trooper, they are only regrouping to reengage so be on your gourd." The soldier just nodded and walked off.

Godwin grabbed his radio and said "Zak how you doing out there."

"Well we drove straight in to the rebel forces, it's like hell here never saw so much activity. That government official must be someone important. Anyway I think that Class G is about half a klick away from our location." Zak Replied.

"That's good to know. Keep on going." Godwin said.

"Alright Godwin, I wish your sister was here I would call for Air Force." Zak said.

"Yeah same, Devils would do the job, you know what I mean. Alright I'm out, got more of those bustards coming." Godwin replied, then putting his radio away.

Godwin got up on his feet and prepared to fire at the new upcoming wave of enemies. Godwin waited but he didn't know what was coming at him. Suddenly an armored soldier with a lance and a shield appeared and his body out line glowing blue. Godwin was surprised to see someone with a blue out line. He was thinking "I thought those monsters died out like few hundred years ago on our island. Never knew that I would see one of them alive. God I wish the Sea Lion squadron was here." He then placed his rifle on his back and took out a long hunting knife that he carried into combat. Then he thought "If the Sea Lions were right and that stupid book I read was right. I have to be fast and quick to take him down, and his most exposed area is throat." He got up and started running, he tilted his body forward to run faster and be a smaller target.

The armored soldier didn't expect a soldier to run at him, it took him few seconds to react. Then he started firing beams of blue light in Godwin's direction. Godwin dogged them and run in a zig-zag, few last steps and he jumped on to the armored soldier. Literally he pulled his helmet of and stubbed the armored soldier straight in the middle of his throat. As Godwin did that, he thought to himself "He looks just like a normal man; he doesn't have any gray hair. I miss taken him, or people here somehow managed to create a technology with similar power to that of those monsters." Godwin jumped off pulling his knife out from the guy's throat at the same time. He then just slowly walked towards his men.

Godwin then took his radio and said "Zak watch out they have fake valkyrias deployed." All Godwin could hear was gun fire. The Zak replied "Thanks… for… Telling! I'm in a middle of killing one." Godwin then changed the frequency and said "Papa-Golf-Bravo, this is Foxtrot-Romeo-Golf do you copy?"

Seconds later a soldier replied "This is Papa-Golf-Bravo, we copy, Foxtrot-Romeo-Golf, what's the situation."

"This is Major Kritz, I want you to send a message back to the fleet saying: Fake Victor-Alfa-Bravo are here. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir, will do Sir. Out." The soldier replied. Godwin then changed his frequency back and then put back his radio.

He then said to his man "I know you all know this from history lessons but on this continent we have some fake valkyrias or even real valkyrias. I have sent a message back to Kalvland so we should have the Sea Lions here in two weeks. But for now we are on our own."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zak finally reached the Class G which was being pinned down alongside the armored car. Class G was surprised to see Zak and the other Kalvlandian troops here. Zak's men were firing at the Rebles while Zak was showing Avan to move behind the cover, of suppressing fire. Part of the Class joined Zak's men holding the Rebels back while the other half moved along with the armored car.<p>

Zak and his men were slowly moving back behind, still firing at any appearing rebels. Zak knew that they can't move at this pace for a long time they were too exposed, also the fake valkyrias proved to be a great threat to them. They were hard to kill due to their armor and that they were very resistant to damage, the only real way of killing them now was by going close and personal.

Zak was firing his M-37 in short bursts, he wasn't even aiming he just sprayed and prayed. As long as the Rebels had some distance from them, he was happy. He was just walking backwards.

A young female shocktrooper who was walking next to him asked "Sir, how long do we have to keep them at bay like this?"

Zak not even looking at the girl replied "Well for as long as possible, but soon we will have to speed up the pace." Then Zak stopped firing and said to the squad "Alright every one, two smoke grenades and we are pulling out, alright?"

Everyone just replied with a "Yes Sir." Few seconds later two smoke grenades were thrown, a deep gray smoke appeared in seconds. As more and more of the smoke appeared, the squad turned back and started running south heading for Avan and possibly Godwin.

Zak was running really fast alongside his men, all of his men were scared and worried, he could see it in their eyes.

After a few minutes of running they started to see the armored car and the rest of Class G. After a few minute sprints, they rejoined Avan's men and the armored car.

"Well it's good to see you made It." said Zak while running alongside Avan.

"You to sir, did you see any more of does Valkyrias?" asked Avan.

"Well not really there was lots of shocktroopers and scouts, but that's about it. Why?" replied Zak.

"At the start of the battle there were more of them, more than we killed so far." Avan said.

"Oh, well soon we will probably find out where they went." replied Zak.

* * *

><p>"Hold the line guys, kill as many and don't let the though!" said Godwin firing his battle rifle.<p>

Godwin's men were firing all they had at the wave after wave of rebel forces. Godwin was about to reload, got his hand to his ammo belt and felt nothing. Then he got his head up and shouted "Low on ammo, someone throw me a clip!"

Few seconds later one of the soldiers through him a 30 round magazine. Godwin picked up and reloaded his rifle. Aimed and started firing again. One of his soldiers shouted "Sir we are running low on ammo. We can't keep it up for too long." Godwin shouted to a nearby soldier with a radio on his back "You Radioman give Class A a signal. We need help ASAP!" The radioman stopped firing, placed his rifle next to him and got his radio.

Few minutes later of the fire fight, the rebels started retreating again. This was another such a pause in the fighting. Godwin sat down and shouted "Everyone ok!"

"Sir, Private Parson and Corporal Roco are both dead." One of the soldiers replied.

"How long is the ammunition going to last?" Godwin replied.

"Well we have few clips each so I suppose for another few minutes of battle, Sir." The same soldier replied.

"Does everyone have a side arm?" asked Godwin.

"Yes sir, Captain Zak ordered as to take one before we left." The soldier replied.

Godwin nodded and then started to think "Zak he saved my ass a dozen of times, but were the hell is he now?" Godwin was checking that every man had the same amount of ammunition and if they were alright.

Most of the soldiers just nodded when Godwin asked them if they were alright. Godwin knew they were lying but he also knew that they were tired from the ongoing battle; they were also scared of death. They already seen two of their brothers in arms fall in battle; they were thinking who's going to end up dead next.

Godwin then sat back down and got a cigarette out of his chest pocket. He then got out a lighter and lit the cigarette. Then he was just sitting there and smocking.

Fifteen minutes later he thought to himself "Artillery support would do the job here; we could use the artillery fire as a shield. But we only have does MORTARS!" Godwin got himself up on his feet and said to the radioman "Call Lieutenant Xavier Remington and tell him to send his mortar squad to position just outside of the forest. Tell him to set up position about half a klick from the south west road." The radioman just nodded and started to execute the order.

Godwin walked around and started to hit himself in the head thinking "Why didn't I think of that in the first place."

One of the soldier at a rank of a Staff Sargent walked up and asked "Sir what's wrong?"

Godwin stopped hitting himself and said "Why didn't I think about those mortars in the first place. If I wasn't so slow Parson and Roco would still live. Do you understand Julian?"

"Sir, we are both veterans from the last war, we fought together on Yoko. Even Captain Zak couldn't think about everything so don't get hard on yourself like that." S. Sargent Julian replied.

"Well your right. But still they could have been still alive." Godwin said.

"Sir all of our friends would be still alive if not that bloody war of 1934, did not start. So get yourself together and led those men like a commander should!" S. Sargent Julian replied with and angry voice.

Godwin got himself together and replied "Go point, I've lost two soldiers on this mission. Not going to lose any more!"

Godwin got back to his position, and started to prepare for the next skirmish with the rebels.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think I will turn this battle in to two or three chapters.<strong>

**I ask for the comments and reviews because:**

**I'm that type of guy who starts something and then never gets I done because he thinks no one will read this.**

**I also would ask for some ideas.**

**P.S. Just if you were wondering Julian is a male name. **


End file.
